Confeción
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot Natsuki a estado algo rara ultimamente, a bebido toda la noche y Shizuru va a su departamento... etc...


**GGRRRROOWWWWWL**

La despierto el sonido de su estomago, la noche anterior olvido por completo comer algo, ni siquiera un poco de mayonesa untada en algo.. nada.. quizás fue el sueño que tenia ó el alcohol que había injerido poco antes de llegar a su departamento.

"Que dolor" pronunciaba a duras penas la chica de larga cabellera mientras presionaba su cabeza con ambas manos, como quien quiere alejar el dolor aplicando mas. Miro el reloj.. 1 pm … "Maldición me he quedado dormida" decía mientras su estomago le asía un pequeño recordatorio.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tenia que comer algo, ya había pasado alrededor de 24 horas sin alimento alguno. "Y todo por mi estupida indecisión" fruncía el seño mientras abría el frigorífico para buscar algo que comer. "No.. todo por su estupida actitud" se corrigió mientras la imagen de una chica de ojos rojos como fuego apareció en su mente "Como el amor que te tengo…" pronuncio Natsuki dejando escapar un largo suspiro "Si tan solo me dejaras terminar de hablar sin hacerme sonrojar…".

"Así que ha bebido prácticamente toda la noche?" se encontraba preguntando al teléfono con una voz un tanto triste "Así es… creo que deberías ir a verla… Últimamente no se que le ocurre y estoy segura de que tu eres la única con la que hablaría acerca de eso" …

**GGRRRROOWWWWWL**

"Estupido estomago! Ya te estoy alimentando" decía con voz molesta mientras posaba su mano sobre el "No debiste beber tanto Natsuki.." se regañaba así misma la peli-azul presionando de nueva cuenta su cabeza "Y todo por ella… maldita sea… Shizuru…"

Tomo asiento en el sofá y se recostó un poco "Quizás no fue la mejor forma de dejar de pensar en ti por una noche…"

A pasos firmes se dirigía a aquel departamento. Era verdad, ya hacia días que Natsuki se encontraba extraña y no sabia la razón "Quizás no sea nada grabe como dijo Mai-san" se decía así misma mientras se detenía frente a una de las puertas de aquel edificio.

**Nock Nock **

"Bonito día para visitas…" dijo en un susurro la morena al tiempo que se levantaba para atender la puerta.

"Shi.. Shizu..ru" fueron las palabras de la peli-azul al ver a su amiga de pie frente a la puerta, aquella amiga por la que se estaba volviendo loca, la que le robaba el sueño y que era dueña de sus suspiros.

"Ara Natsuki no luce muy bien que digamos" dijo Shizuru con un dejo de preocupación al ver a la chica en el estado en que se encontraba. "Puedo pasar?" finalmente dijo la castaña al ver que su amiga no le daba el pase "Si, perdón, pasa pasa…" fue su respuesta.

"Natsuki me a tenido muy preocupada estos días…" comenzó a hablar Shizuru "Preocupada?" salio de los labios de Natsuki. "Si… últimamente Natsuki a estado actuando de una manera muy peculiar…" avanzo asta la pequeña sala y dio un largo suspiro al ver el desorden que había "Natsuki es una niña muy desordenada" dijo al mirarla de frente ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas. "Shi..Shizuru!" dijo la chica volteando un tanto al piso para esconder el rojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Tras instantes de silencio Shizuru comenzó a levantar un par de cosas que no se encontraban en su lugar.

"Déjalo… te... tenemos que hablar" soltó una Natsuki seria pero aun mas roja que por el comentario de hace unos momentos. "Ok" pronuncio Shizuru al ver la seriedad en su rostro "De que quieres hablar? Te a pasado algo?" pregunto la castaña y se sentó en el sofá palmeando un pequeño lugar cerca de ella, indicando a la morena que se sentase. _"Me as pasado tu Shizuru" _ pensaba la chica.

Reuniendo todo el valor que aun tenía camino y se sentó a su lado… mas no pronuncio palabra alguna.

"Sucede algo Natsuki?" pregunto Shizuru al ver que su amiga comenzaba a ponerse un tanto nerviosa "Me contaras porque as estado tan distante últimamente?" prosiguió la castaña "En realidad me as tenido preocupada" finalizo mirando con ternura a esos ojos verdes que adoraba.

"Veras Shizuru…" comenzó a hablar la morena "La razón… la razón por la que e estado actuando raro es.. es porque.." comenzaba a titubear pero sabia que no debía detenerse, tenia que decírselo, era tan simple y tan complicado a la vez _"Porque?.. porque no puedo decirlo.. tan solo un "porque no sabia como decirte que te amo" solo eso.. vamos Natsuki hazlo…" _se alentaba la chica tratando de pronunciar palabra.

Shizuru tomo su mano y tras dedicarle una sonrisa acaricio su rostro "Tomate tu tiempo… yo me iré asta que ya no me quieras ver" sonrío.

"Te quedarías por siempre?" pregunto Natsuki con un dejo de suplica en su voz. "Te quedarías por siempre?" pregunto de nuevo al ver que su amiga no respondía, parecía estar analizando las palabras de la morena "Natsuki yo... sabes que lo aria… lo aria, aunque… aunque tu no me…" sus labios fueron callados por un calido beso, uno como aquel día en que murió en brazos de su amada. Sus labios eran tan suaves, esa textura, ese sabor… aunque no supiera lo que en realidad pasaba se dejo llevar…

Lentamente se separo de ella dejándola con una cara de desconcierto "Te quedarías por siempre?" pregunto una ves mas la morena. "Si…" fue la respuesta que ella buscaba… una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Shizuru "No.. no llores" dijo la peli-azul removiendo con el dorso de su mano la cristalina gota para después abrazarse fuertemente a ella.

"Esta es mi razón Shizuru… es por esto que e estado actuando extraño… no sabia… no sabia como decirte que te amo…". _Te amo_ fueron las palabras que resonaron en la cabeza y corazón de Shizuru "Te amo Shizuru… te amo…" dijo casi en un suspiro. "Yo también te amo Natsuki" fueron las ultimas palabras que provinieron de los labios de Shizuru antes de fundirlos con los de su amada en un beso lleno de amor, un beso tan suave y tan dulce, un beso lleno de emoción…

EXTRA….

"Ara Natsuki no debió beber tanto, ahora sabe a mayo con vino"

"Ba-Baka!"


End file.
